The Animal Core will continue to provide investigators of each project with assistance in the conduct of research involving animals. The core will provide a focus of expertise that is germane to all projects and also efficiently utilize valuable resources. The core's PI, Dr. E. Keller has extensive experience with prostate cancer xenograft development and rodent models of prostate cancer including intratibial and intracardiac injection models. Dr. Keller will oversee the scientific direction of the core. The core's day-to-day activities will be overseen by Dr. Jill Keller, an American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine certified veterinarian. The Animal Core activities include: - Creating animal models to be used for the projects. For example, implantation of vertebrae of mice to create vossicle models will be performed by the Animal Core. - Assisting with animal experiments. Core personnel will coordinate and assist or instruct in the performance of standardized procedures such as intratibial and intracardiac injection, anesthesia, etc. Providing imaging capability for animal studies. The core will perform faxitron radiographs, bone densitometry (Dexa or pQCT), and bioluminescence. - Maintaining breeding colonies for various specialized mice as required for various projects. Specific genetically-modified mice will be maintained as required. - Development of new animal models of bone metastasis. Dr. J. Keller will test xenografts and cell lines derived from the Prostate SPORE for their ability to serve as models of skeletal metastasis.